


Bonding

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, based off art, klance, this wasn't beta-ed so i hope its not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: This work is based loosely off this art! https://twitter.com/kurageclear/status/825510584925900800





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based loosely off this art! https://twitter.com/kurageclear/status/825510584925900800

Keith shuffled down the hall, his knife in it’s new holster on his lower back. He awakened the blade back at the Blade of Marmora head quarters and found out about his...heritage.    
  
He accepted himself, but he wasn’t exactly sure how the others felt. Shiro accepted it immediately, saying a joke along the lines of ‘I’m Galra, too’, and showing Keith his arm to prove it. Hunk cracked a few jokes, making Keith all huffy puffy and wander away.    
  
Pidge had more than enough questions to ask him and Keith had none of the answers but didn’t bother stopping her from asking the questions.    
  
Allura...has her opinions. She listened to what Keith had to say at first, but the minute he mentioned he was Galra, she stormed off. Coran went after her to console her and Keith was sure they both hated him now.    
  
Keith sulked off after Allura’s obvious hatred, and he didn’t get to find out how Lance felt. He sat in his bedroom, knife in hand looking it over at how big it had become.    
  
Daydreaming away at all the questions he had, taken him into a trance, he didn’t notice when his door slid open and Lance walked in.    
  
“Keeiiiiith,” Lance said, extending his name as he laid on the bed behind him.    
  
Keith snapped out of his trance and looked at the other with a scowl.    
  
“What the hell are you doing in my room?” Keith snapped out, setting the knife on the ground next to him.    
  
“I’m bored,” Lance replied, ignoring Keith’s question.    
  
Letting out a sigh he picked back up the knife, looking it over once again.    
  
“Get out.”    
  
“Nope, not happening,” Lance replied, a slight smugness to his tone as he slid his head to rest on Keith’s shoulder.    
  
“Then, why are you in my room?” Keith asked again, this time a little gentler at the copper toned boy next to him.    
  
“Keepin’ you company so you can’t sulk alone like always,” Lance replied, throwing his arms up as he smiled to Keith.    
  
Keith gave a confused look for a moment before realizing how right Lance was. Smiling he turned back to Lance, now holding the knife to his chest.    
  
“Thanks, Lance,” he muttered, his smile fading a bit when Lance started smirking and getting a flirty look.    
  
“You’re welcome, buddy! Besides, I never got to tell you how jealous I am of you being Galra!”    
  
Keith’s expression deadpanned at Lance’s words.    
  
“Moment ruined, get out.”    
  
“Oh, come on. I’m just messing with you. I just want to tell you it’s cool that you’re Galra. I’m not going to question you a bunch like Pidge,  but I want you to know that I accept you for who you are,” Lance replied, lightly hitting Keith in the shoulder, “Also, I need to sit up because the blood is rushing to my head.”    
  


****Keith pushed Lance up, Lance instantly flipping over and resting his head against the side of Keith’s neck and his shoulder.  
  
“Why are you so cuddly?” Keith grimaced, trying to get Lance to leave but the blue paladin not so much as budging.   
  
“Bonding,” Lance said, sparkles seeming to come into his eyes as he moved his hands in a banner motion.   
  
“Whatever,” Keith replied, pushing Lance’s face lightly, a small smiling creeping up as he did so.   
  
“Heh, you’re smiling,” Lance remarked, giving a smirk.   
  
“Shut up. I’ll let you stay in here as long as you keep quiet,” Keith pointed a finger in Lance’s face, poking his nose with the last word.   
  
“Okay, yeah I’ll be quiet.”   
  
“I don’t believe you,”   
  
“You shouldn’t. I’m bad.”   
  
Groaning, Keith pushed Lance off his shoulder, standing from his spot and going to the door.   
  
“Oof. Where you goin’?” Lance asked, having fallen off the bed from the force Keith used to push him off, though it wasn’t much.   
  
“To train, stay in here I’ll be back later,” Keith replied, hitting the door switch.   
  
“Oh, so I can stay in your room?” Lance smiled mischievously, looking up at the other from an upside down angle.   
  
“Be quiet, or I will make you leave,” Keith threatened.   
  
“Okay, Galra Keith, have fun traini-” the door slamming shut startled Lance to keep quiet, “He’ll be back, they always come back for little ole me.”     
  
Keith slid his hands down his face as he walked down the hallway, smiling to himself slightly as he thought of the boy he was just with.   
  
“You’re an odd one, Lance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
